Naruto ReStart
by Entangled Fate
Summary: Since the academy, Sakura has been there for Naruto. Little does she knows that she has to be strong for the future battle for a greater purpose. She needing the strength of her team. Her powers. Naruto's faith. Sasuke's love for her. Itachi's passion. Kakashi guidance. Gai's stupidity. Everything make sense in the end. Later adds Sai and Yamato. SakuMutli, mostly SakuSasu SakuIta.
1. Chapter 1: The start

Entangled-fate: So here is another story for you to read.

Everyone: Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Sitting outside in front of the academy, was little Naruto looking down and swinging his feet on the swings. For the past ten minutes alone he sat there not even making any eye contact towards the people passing him. He knew no like him and only feared him. It would always make him feel sad and so lonely. Even if the stupid people didn't know he could hear them call him such mean names, he didn't blame them. He couldn't, he knew he was born a monster and always be one.<p>

I very deep thought he didn't notice someone standing right in front of him until she called out his name. "Naruto-kun?"

He raised his head up slowly to see a little pink-haired girl in front of him smiling like there was no tomorrow. She was wearing a little sun dress that was a little shade of blue, her long pink hair looked good blowing in the air. Naruto just looked at her in awe as he leaned more until he feel flat on his face. Groan a little he raised his head up to see the girls face change for a happy look to a concerned one.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright? Did you hit your head hard?" She said.

Naruto started to remember, he had her. She was the first person every to accept him as a friend. She didn't hesitate to be his friend...

_**Flashback:**_

_Naruto was walking closer to his classroom hearing everyone being loud and having fun until he step foot into the classroom. Everything went silent, he looked around to see everyone staring at him in disgust or scared of him. He walked to the nearest desk which had a group of girls near it but they moved when he sat down. He looked behind him to see a guy surrounded by group of girls. Laughing and giggling at him as he pay no attention to them by looking at someone else. He followed the guys eyes to a girl with pink hair. He looked at her shocked._

_'What the hell! she as pink hair. Is it real?' Naruto thought as he continued to look at her not noticing that she was getting closer to him._

_"Hi! It's nice to meet you." Naruto was stunned that she just said hi to him._

_'What the hell? Doesn't she know what I am. I should tell her so she won't find out by the time we becomes friend then she just dumped me.' Naruto thought sadly._

_"Hey listen pinkie. I don't know if you know by I am a monster, okay? I have this thing in me. So now you know you can go run off with your friends and tell them you were disgusted and scared." Naruto said it with annoyed tone._

_She didn't respond but he notice that everyone was quite again and looking at the two. He just took a deep breath and looked back at the pinked-hair girl again._

_"Okay, I am not going to tell you again pinkie..." Before he could finish his sentence the girl pulled him close to her face a growled at him._

_" First off, you never ever call me pinkie. Got it blonde." Naruto nodded in shocked then she let go of him and she looked at him smiling. "Second off, I don't care what you are. Plus you don't seem as a monster unless..." She moved closer to him examining him. Looking up and down on him, she opened his mouth and looked inside of it._

_Naruto eyes widen like big plates as he was being examine by her. 'What the hell is wrong with this girl?'_

_She stop and gave him a questioning look. "Hm, I don't see no gills, scales, any extra limbs, no fangs. So you can't be a monster!" She fisted her hands up in the air. "So anyway I am Sakura. You can call me Sakura-chan, Okay."_

_Naruto just blinked at her stupidly. "I'm...I'm N-Naruto."_

_"Well I am going to call you Naruto-kun and that is final."_

_She grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him to follow her to her desk. She sat him next to her desk and she sat next to him smiling widely. Everyone looking at them speechlessly, Naruto could hear them whispering._

_"Oh my god, did Sakura just befriended a demon!" One girl said._

_"You heard what she said. we can't do nothing about." Another girl said._

_"That demon is going to taunt the pure flower." One guy said._

_"Tsk, pitiful thing." Another guy said._

_Naruto looked down sad but felt a hand on his making him turn to look at Sakura. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I am here for you." Smiling at him sweetly._

_Naruto couldn't help but smile back but as little did he know that a guy was glaring right at him._

**_End of Flashback_**

Naruto look at her with a big grin. "Of course I am okay Sakura-chan."

"Sigh, you gave me a panic attack you know. But come on we are going to be late for class."

Naruto looked at her confused. "Isn't today the day we are assigned to a group and our new sensei?"

Sakura nodded at him as she stared walking towards the academy doors then stop to see Naruto staring at her weirdly.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Shouldn't you be in your training clothes for today?" Naruto walked up to her pulling on her dress.

She blushed deeply, "If you listened to Irukia. He said we didn't need to wear them today." She looked away annoyed. She just reached for his had and guide him to the classroom.

'Today was the day that all the students how passed to go on the next stage to be a ninja. Everyone was nervous to hear who was on who team. A lot of them were hoping to be with the person they know or like.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I just hope I am in a group with Sakura-chan.'

He just relaxed more in his chair looking around. Sakura was right next to him talking to her friends. Remember there name's the one with blonde hair was Ino, the girl that shudder a lot was Hinata, and the town-boy was Tenten. Sometimes they would talk to him and they would have good conversations but he could they were scared of him. He continued to look around to see a group of guys hanging out together. It was Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Lee. They were pretty cool people but they were asses to him. He let his eyes to continue to roam to land on Sasuke. The most silent and attractive guy here in class but the strangest thing he always found him staring at Sakura.

Before he could continue looking around the classroom the sensei came in and ask everyone to pay attention.

"Alright guys. Today is the day that you are assigned to a team. Please come in everyone." Seven older people came walking into the door. The only person Naruto recognized was Sasuke's older bother, Itachi. "Alright first team will be with Kakashi over here and his helper Itachi. The following three names are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and lastly Sakura Haruno." After Irukia finished Sakura jumped up and down and hugged Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto me and you get to stay together." Naruto smiled and hugged her back. Sasuke in the back of the classroom smirked. Naruto and Sakura were to busy talking to listen one the other groups. After everything was done, Itachi and Kakashi approached them.

"Hey guys, we came to tell you to be here tomorrow at noon. No time less or more, okay?" Itachi looked at Naruto bored but once he looked at Sakura he smiled at her. They both nodded then said goodbye to them to go get some ramen for Naruto.

After everyone left only four people stayed behind. Itachi went to the door and looked around the hallway before closing the door turning to look at Gai, Kakashi, and Irukai. Itachi light up a cigarette and took a deep drag. "Well, Irukai what is it we do know?"

"Just get ready to train them. And make sure you guys pay a lot more attention to Sakura. She is the one that needs the most help with her power." Itachi and Kakashi nodded at him.

Gai gave everyone he famous shining smile, "Yes, we will help to youth reach there greatest strength."

"Ugh, is he always like this Kakashi." Itachi was met with a pale look from Kakashi. "Oh great, isn't this going to be a fun time." Itachi walked away and started his way home to his brother.

* * *

><p>Entangled-Fate: I hope you like it so far. Please tell me how you think about this piece. So please leave a review for me.<p>

**A/N:** So I wanted to make a story from the academy days. I got the idea after looking through Naruto pics. It is sad that Naruto will end on Nov. 10 2014. It is only three weeks away. Of course the episode will still come out but man it is sad.


	2. Chapter 2: The rules

Entangled-fate: Here we are again

Everyone: Lets begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>The birds sang calmly over the lively Hidden leaf village, Konoha. Somewhere deep in the forest laid a little Sakura looking at the open blue sky. Her thoughts were scattered everywhere in her head. Thinking. Wondering. She was calm and happy about today, she gets to be in the same team has Naruto. She gained another teammate named Sasuke. She didn't know much about him but she knew that one of there new sensei was his brother. But she could careless, she was with Naruto and thats all that matters.<p>

"Ah! Sakura-chan. This is where you have been."

Sakura looked up to see Naruto looking down at her. "Hi! Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan you know what time it is?"

"Nine in the morning."

Naruto looked at her dumb folded. "No baka. It is almost noon which means our meeting is going to start soon."

Sakura continued to staring at Naruto registering what he just said. She jumped up and gave Naruto a horrified look. "Naruto-kun! Why didn't you say that first!"

Naruto chuckled at her reaction until she grabbed his hand and started to run out of the forest and into the village. She ran invincible fast and Naruto matching her speed. They both have developed on it over the past two years when they been training with each other. She was one of the few people that helped Naruto gain strength. Not only in skill and learning but also in friendship and love. Suddenly Sakura stopped in her trace before running into someone but Naruto not paying any attention runs into the guy.

They both fell to the ground with a loud thud. The guy stood up and picked Naruto up by the collar glaring at him. "What the fuck man? Can't you see where you are going?"

Naruto just stared at him in shocked and fear at the evil aura he was giving off.

"Excuse me?" Sakura softy said. The guy looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. "Can you please let him go. We are going to be late for a meeting."

He blinked then let Naruto down. He whispered softy as he blushed at her, "I am only doing it because you are fucken cute."

She smile widely, "Thank you sir."

He just nodded as he watched them take off again.

"Hey Hidan! What is taking you so long?" He looked at the man that called his name.

He yelled in annoyance, "I am coming you fucktard, Kisame." He looked back at the two kids running then looks back at his partner groaning on how annoying he was.

* * *

><p>Sakura jumped in front of Academy saying she beat Naruto. Naruto walking slowly towards her and a little out of breath.<p>

"No, fair Sakura-chan. You know that guy scared me ."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She grinned at him.

They continued to talk and laugh with each other but suddenly Sakura felt a presence of someone. She looked over Naruto's shoulder to see someone standing in the shadows under the tree. She made out the charka to be Sasuke, the new teammate she had gain yesterday.

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to come over and say hi."

Sasuke looked at her dumb folded for a second but then came out under the tree and stands a few feet away from Naruto. Glaring at him. Judging him. Disliking him. He could feel what he was thinking about him and he was starting to feel sick at the negative thoughts. He gripped the bottom of his shirt tightly and closing his eyes shut wanting it to stop.

'_Stop...please stop...stop.'_ He thought to himself. Then suddenly it stopped, he looked in front of him expecting to see Sakura looking at him worriedly but she wasnt there. He turned around to see Sasuke hanging from the tree by his feet and having a shocked expression on his face. Then he saw Sakura cleaning off her hands and glaring at Sasuke in disgusted.

Before Naruto could say anything Kakashi and Itachi appear behind him. They both looked at Sakura curious to know what happened and why she did what she did.

"Team isnt not suppose to hurt another teammate. It is against the rules." She stated quietly.

"Ah yes that is true. Sasuke were you hurting your teammates." Itachi went up to Sakura and pat her on the head smiling.

"Hn" Sasuke looked away.

"Sakura-chan can you put him down." She smirked before releasing the charka string around Sasuke ankles making him fall on his face very hard. Then Sasuke got up looking at Sakura frowning then looked at his brother.

"Well guys follow me, we are going to go up on the Hokage Monument," Kakashi said smiling through his mask. Naruto and Sakura started to walk up the path with Sasuke only a few feet behind them. Itachi and Kakashi watched them silently in the background watching everything they are doing. Sakura laughing and grinning talking about what could happen. Naruto doing the same, he was full of hope and inspiration that she was giving him. Sasuke watching the two, smiling and awing at Sakura. A few times they would both ask Sasuke a question but he would only say a word or a short sentence.

After a while Kakashi pulled out a book from his pouch and started reading but Itachi kept his eyes on the girl. He was admiring the way she looked in the sun light. Her long silky pink hair that was to her waist went back and forth in the wind. He looked at his hand remembering the feeling of her hair when he patted her on the head._ Soft._ Then he looked at her outfit, it was a short red dress that was slit to the side all the way up to her waist. She was wearing black short shorts that fitted her like a second skin. The Haruno symbol on the back of her was special, it meant eternal. Of course may people thought of the Haruno clan weak since they didn't care any special bloodline... they didnt understand the meaning behind it or what it held if you were truly eternal.

Finally reaching the top of the Hokage Monument the three students sat on the bench quietly. Sakura siting in the middle as Naruto was on her left ans Sasuke on her right. Both of the sensei's stood in front of them waiting from them to look there way. Kakashi closed his book with a boring expression on his face and cough softly to get there attention.

"Well here we are guys, the start of your new team." Kakashi made a small smile at them through his mask.

"What the meeting is about today, is that we need to set some ground rules that you must follow through with." Itachi said as he made eye contact with the three. "Rule number one: You must defend and watch over your teammate in battle."

Kakashi then said, "Rule number two: You need to put every ounce of yourself in your training. No slacking."

Itachi said next, "Rule number three: Do not. And we mean never ever leave a teammate behind." The three of them nodded at them before looking at each other. "We expect you to remember these rules. Training will start tomorrow and don't think we are going to take it easy. To tell you the truth the reason this team was formed because all of you are stronger then the rest of the other ninjas that were put on other teams. We wont go easy on you so remember that." Naruto and Sakura looked at him awe while Sasuke gave a smirk. They were happy at what he said, everyone repeated in there head. _They were strong._

Kakashi raised his hand like he was signaling someone but then he turned to Itachi. "I think we are done for today?" In return Itachi nodded at him. "Well I guess..." He was cut of by a girl running up by them.

"Oh, I am sorry for interrupting but is your meeting over?" Both of the sensei's nodded. "Can I take Sakura? We are going to go shopping for new training outfits."

"Oh yes, go take her." The girl ran up to Sakura and grabbed her hand dragging her away from her teammates. She waved goodbye and told Naruto she would see him at home. Once the two girls were out of sight a group of guys came into sight. Naruto made note of who they were; Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Guy. They walked up to them and stood behind or beside Naruto and Sasuke calmly. Naruto stiffened and was scared that he was going to feel what he felt earlier with Sasuke but it never came. Kiba looked at Naruto and smiled before turning towards the three people in front of them.

"Hey, why are we here? And why won't you tell us what is going on?" Kiba said coolly.

Guy gave him a grin. "We are waiting for someone."

They continue to stand silently for a good five minutes until a poof of smoke came next to Guy.

"Oh god, you finally made it to the party." Itachi said sarcastically.

Iruka scratched the back of his head slowly, "Sorry I was busy talking to 'Her'. I had to give a long report." They nodded in approval then they all turned there eyes towards the group of boys.

Kakashi open his mouth about to speak. "There is one more rule that only you boys must know. Rule number four: Protect Sakura Haruno."

The guys looked at each other confused. Until Neji spoke up, "What about the other girls? Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." They all agreed with him.

"Well you protect them when you must but the main priority is Sakura." Guy said sheepishly.

"Oh of course Guy sensei. We must protect the little cherry blossom flower of youth." As Lee said it an ocean appeared behind him and a prefect sunset. The wave clashing into the rocky waters to give a great splash making him look epic stupidly with Guy somehow.

Itachi's eye twitch looking upon it. "I will never will get use to this."

* * *

><p>Sakura was with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata in one of the famous training stores in the Hidden village. Ino was looked at some dark purple outfits, Hinata at some light purple ones and Tenten at some brown and red-ish ones. Once everyone had picked an outfit they looked at Sakura confused. The first one to speak was Hinata.<p>

"S-sakura-c-chan why h-haven't y-you picked out y-your new outfit?" Hinata questioned nervously.

"I dont know what to get."

"Well, you don't have to look for anything we already bought you an outfit." Ino asked the cashier for a bag, she then started to walk out of the shop.

Tenten dragged Hinata and Sakura out following the long blonde haired girl. "Eh? Wait for us Ino." They caught up with her they started to walk further into the village until they saw the group of boys talking with each other lowly. The three girls ran up to them to say hi as Sakura moved up slowly following them. Sakura was just staring at the group for some odd reason she couldn't hear them talk. A sharp pain hit her head and she fell to her knees. It didn't go unnoticed because all of them surrounded her in concern.

Sakura looked at Naruto then Sasuke before everything went black around her. In the far distance she could hear people shouting towards her to get her attention. Little images started to flicker around her, some of them were Naruto cough and gagging in pain. The others were Sasuke laying coldly on the ground not moving one bit. She then saw what looked like a women with blonde hair running towards her. Screaming. Yelling. Crying. Then a big sharp pain came from her chest, she looked down to see a hand right though her chest. She turned her head to see pale white eyes staring down at her. She read his lips, 'Die and relive.' She fell to her knees glancing up to see five blobs of people in front of her.

She heard her name in the distance again as everything swirled back to pitch darkness. She could feel warm hands on her and icy cold drops of water on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to met everyone's worried gaze. Some were crying others looked they were going to lose it. She looked at everyone confused.

"Damnit Sakura. You gave us all a scared." Sasuke said worried tone.

"Sasuke is right. You gave us a bad fright. Are you okay? What happened?"

Before Sakura could answer Kiba, Itachi appeared next to them all. He pushed through them a picked up her bridal-style. "I will take her home. Come Naruto. Everyone else go home and get rest."

They stared at Itachi then back at Sakura one last time before they continued home. Ino called out to Naruto. "Hey, can you give this to Sakura. It is her new uniform." She handed it to him before turning and walking home.

They walked to the direction to Sakura's home. Once they were home, Naruto took her and tucked her into bed. He bowed to his sensei, saying thank you and Itachi walked out.

'_Sigh, I am going to have to report to 'her' again'_ Itachi thought to himself annoyed.

* * *

><p>Entangled_Fate: Did you guys like this chapter. Was it too short? I hope it didn't sound too boring for you guys.<p>

Naruto: Please review. We want to know what you like.

Sakura: Yes, please.

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long. My insomnia as been effecting my writing lately. I am planning on to post a new chapter on the 5th but it may be deal because I need to finish chapter three of 'Cherry blossom kittens'. If it takes a long time I am sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: Night

Entangled-Fate: Inspiration has hit me hard.

Itachi: Yup it has.

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>In a mighty sound of metal clashing against each other loudly in the great arena. Many people had gather around to see the fight against two very known children down in the field in front of them. It was packed in the begin with the other kids but once these two start to fight more people came in. All around the arena people were shouting out their names in excitement.<p>

"GAARA! COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" A group of people shouted.

"SAKURA! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO!" Sasuke shouted.

In a instant a ripping noise was heard all around and everyone saw shreds of red in the air followed by a hysterical laugh. "Looks like I got you Kunoichi." Gaara looked around to see the girl.

Sakura was under one of the trees farthest from the boy. Glaring at him in fury for ripping off the only thing that hide her chest but thanked herself for wrapping her chest up. **Damnit Sakura! Any slower we could have been totally screwed. **Inner shouted at her. _Don't you think I fucken know that! _Sakura screamed at her Inner_. _**Well what the hell do we...** Inner got cut off. _Shut up, lets just try to finish this. _In a instant she was high up in the sky floating above the arena. No one notice until Gaara yelled at her.

"I thought I got your ass." He looked up above him as did everyone else. They looked at her shock to see that she only had wrappings and torn shorts that was extremely short now. Her fist started to be covered with a leafy green color chakra. She narrowed her eyes at him then flashed him a smirk before hitting air it self making her go fast down to him.

His sand quick covered him as soon as she was only a few yards away. This made her smirk more towards the red head looking panda boy. **Sakura! We can't use this. We haven't mastered the power. Sakura! You are going to get yourself killed.** _I don't care. I am going to show him that WE aren't weak._Before her fist made contact with the sand, a kunai stabbed her right in her side making her fly off course. She smashed her fist into the grounded instead only breaking the ground a little bit. She winched in pain as she took it out from her side then a shadow was over her. Before she could look up sand surrounded her and began crushing her.

"Well, S-A-K-U-R-A. Looks like I win and I get to crush you." He laugh hysterically. Soon she began to whimper in pain then everything went black. Finally feeling all in her bones crush.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura shot out of bed and looked around the very dimmed room.

Her door busted open with a worried little Naruto now at her bed side. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan you okay?"

She looked up at him then looked at her hands to see them shaking. Her eyes started to tear up as she remembered her dream. She jumped at Naruto giving him a big tight hug as she cried on his shoulder. He was stunned for a while but then soothe her back. He whispered in her ear saying everything was going to be alright and he was here for her. He helped her up and lead her down stairs, in the corner of his eye he watched her. Her face was filled with fear and shocked from whatever she was thinking about. As they final reached the living room, he sat her down on the couch and told her he would be back. She continued to stare at nothing as tears still came out of her eyes. She felt a warm hand on her cheek realizing that Naruto was back.

"Sakura-chan, please don't cry. I am right here for you. I am not leaving your side." She curled up into a ball next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Sakura-chan, you want to tell me about the nightmare?"

Sakura was about to open her mouth until there was a knock on the door. "Naruto-kun?"

He patted her head before getting up and answered the door. He bowed and then let the four people in. Sakura got a view of them from the corner of her eye and once she did her eyes grew wide. "MOM! DAD! And what are you two you two doing here?" Sakura shouted at her parents and her two teachers.

Kakashi smiled softly, "Well, Naruto called your parents and at the time we were visit them."

Itachi moved next to her and put a hand on her shoulder smiling down at her. "We are just worried about you."

Mrs. Haruno knelled in front of her and gave her a big hug, "Sakura my child. Do you need to move back with your father and me?"

Sakura shook her head rapidly, then her father looked at Naruto. "Well, you have no choice if what happened was bad. Naruto tell us what happened."

"I don't know what happened because you guys came before she could explain anything." Once Naruto finished, they all looked at her.

Sakura took a deep breathe and began to talk about the dream, every moment, every pain, everything she felt. She said it was so real, like she was really there and had experience it. She even described about the boy she was fought, all his features, the great power he had, and his laugh. She finished her story with one big breathe and look at the floor so she wouldn't met their gaze.

Naruto hugged Sakura tightly as everyone else looked at each. Kakashi then spoke up, "What a nightmare. But I think it was caused after you fainted today."

Itachi then spoke, "I don't think she would want to move out anyways. She will miss Naruto to much."

Naruto chuckled softly, " And i would fight for her to stay."

Mr. Haruno and Mrs. Haruno smiled at each other, "Well Naruto, you take good care of my daughter. If you don't I will rip you head and testicles off and feed them to our dog." She blew a kiss to Naruto with a wink.

All the guys sweat dropped and Sakura just giggled at her mothers words. Naruto and Sakura showed them all out telling them all and goodnight. They both walked backed in and headed to the kitchen. Sakura sat at the stool and Naruto went through the cabinets for ramen.

Sakura yawned, "Naruto-kun, what time is it?"

Naruto looked at the clock then continued to make the ramen. "2:33 am."

"I want to go back to bed but I am hungry as well," She whined loudly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I am almost down with the food."

Five minutes later Naruto placed a plate of ramen in front of her. It had egg, carrots, corn, and green beans in it but more importantly there was his secret sauce in it. It was spice but sweet, it tasted great. She asked for the recipe but he said to wait until she was older. She got mad at him because she was only a year younger but hell she it really didn't matter. They both chatted with each other and ate there food in thirty minutes.

"Well, Sakura-chan it times to get some sleep." He sang out as he washed the dishes.

"Um, Naruto-kun. Can we sit in the living room and watch some tv for a little while." She was blushing madly but he understand that she might be afraid to sleep.

"No prob, but we will watch one show then we will head to bed." Sakura nodded and they sat on the couch watching tv. They were covered with a blanket after a few minutes Naruto turned to Sakura to see her sleeping quietly. He turned off the tv and covered them both right so they wont freeze at night. Soon he fell to sleep with his head atop of hers and with his arms around her waist.

The whole night they slept without waking until they was a loud bang at the door. The one to wake was Sakura, she got up and stumbled a bit before reaching the door. Once she unlocked the door opening it slowly, the person on the other side throw it open making it hit the side wall and waking Naruto.

Naruto jumped up, "Who's there? I will fight you."

The boy turned to Naruto and glared at him, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Naruto eyes widen and he jumped over the couch and got in the guys face. "What is it to you?"

"Well what are you doing sharing the same house with Sakura?!" He yelled back at his face.

Before Naruto could say anything both boys got hit hard in the head. "Sasuke! First off, you don't go throwing peoples doors open and yelling at people. And Naruto-kun you don't go jumping over the couch and making matters worst." They both nodded their heads as they turned away so they wont get the pinkette anymore anger.

"So Sasuke why are you here?" Naruto said has he rubbed his head.

He glared at him, "Kakashi said we need to go meet him at some bridge. He also told me to go get Sakura and you but I wasn't going to get you."

Sakura glared at Sasuke, "Listen Sasuke, you better start respecting Naruto. He is your teammate and one day he will become the hokage! And once that happens you will regret on disrespecting him and treating him like dirt." She smiled awkwardly. _I have no clue where that came from._

Naruto looked at her shocked. _I haven't told her of my ambition to be a hokage but she knew._ He grinned at himself. _I guess that tells you how close we our._

Sasuke eyed at Sakura, he noticed that she was wearing nice black short shorts with a big blue T-shirt. He smirked at the color, _Blue looks great on her. _Sasuke then looked annoyed. "Well go get dressed guys!"

Both of them blushed lightly and went up to there room to get changed. Naruto came down in his same orange and blue outfit but when Sakura came down her outfit was a total change. It wasn't the red dress and shorts anymore it was a nice red shirt that came to her belly button but in the back it still held the Haruno sign. She wore black semi-baggy pants with also black heels and her hair was up in a ponytail. Lastly her head band was tied around her thigh.

Both boys continued to look at her in awe. "Um guys are you ready to go?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, _Hehe so that is what was in the bag Ino gave me._

As they started to walk towards the meeting place, Naruto and Sasuke got into argument on seeing who could be at the meeting place first. Then they both ran off leaving Sakura to watch their back. She thought it was about time they started on getting along and that there was a perfect start to it. Suddenly her thought started to wonder off. Walking as she wonder deep in her mind until she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch the f..." The guy stopped and just looked at her. He thought she was even more badass with her new outfit.

She looked up to see the same man Naruto bumped into yesterday. She blushed out of embarrassment and bowed at him. "I am so sorry for walking into you I should have seen were I was walking."

"Relax kid. It's cool. Where are you heading this time?" He said curiously.

"Oh, to meet up with my team. Today is training so it is going to be fun." She looked beyond him then looked back. "Um, sir..."

He cut her off, "Call me Hidan, please."

She smiled widely, "Oh and I am Sakura. Well, anyway's Hidan I..."

She got cut off again but this time it wasn't from him. "Sakura!"

* * *

><p>Entangled-fate: Dun Dun Dun, Cliff hangerrrrr.<p>

Naruto: Nice

Itachi: Weirdo, I swear to...

Hidan: Jashin! You swear to Jashin

Entangled-fate: ... Well, uh um... please tell me what your thoughts were about this chapter please review.

**A/N: **So yea it was more then two days then I said, haha. Sorry, but the chapter is up and I promise the next one will come out sooner. Hoped you like. Well, tell next time love you guys. And yes everyone, I am semi-crazy sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4: The bell test

Entangled-Fate: Well well well...Lookie here. I was to lazy to work on my other stories so I continue with this one.

Naruto:Believe it!

Itachi: I dont know how everyone handle all those years.

Naruto: Huh?

Entangled-Fate: Its nothing. Ha-ha. Right Itachi-kun!

Itachi: Yeah yeah...haha

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, to meet up with my team. Today is training so it is going to be fun." She looked beyond him then looked back. "Um, sir..."<p>

He cut her off, "Call me Hidan, please."

She smiled widely, "Oh and I am Sakura. Well, anyway's Hidan I..."

She got cut off again but this time it wasn't from him. "Sakura!"

Both of them looked the direction of the person calling out her name. Among the villages a tall long black haired Uchiha was coming their way. He smiles at Sakura then glares at the white haired man.

"Hi Itachi-san," She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Sakura, go meet up with the team I will be there in a second." He watched as she waved goodbye to both of them. Once she was out of sight and earshot he glared back at the man.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said angrily.

"Shut the fuck up. You know exactly why I am here asshole!" Hidan glared back at him.

"I told Pein I had to do this! You have no right to interfere with this!" He hissed.

"What the fuck is going on with you Itachi!? You are showing a lot of fucken emotion. What happened to cold has basterd? Jashin! Wait until I tell Pein about this he will be utter disgusted with you." He grabbed him by his shirt to bring him closer.

Itachi looked away, "Just leave Sakura alone."

Hidan throw him back a few feet and spat at him"You fucken serious! That is all you have to say about this crap."

Itachi said nothing but turned on his sharingan.

He smirked evilly and chuckled softly, "Shit man, I don't know about that Itachi. Because you fucken see, i have grown fond of her. Sakura really fits for her damn name but anyways I don't plan on not popping up once a while."

Itachi death glared at him. "I am warning you Hidan. Stay away from her."

He just waved him off as he walked away. "Shit we will see."

He watched Hidan leave then he turned off his sharingan. He turned a rounded and head to the meeting place in matter of seconds by using his speed. He was suddenly by Sasuke and a tree. He saw that he was glaring at Naruto, more like a death glare. He then looked at Naruto who was looking at the other side of the river where there was a forest then a huge clearing. He looked around to see Sakura sitting on the railings, looking up at the blue sky.

He moved his head silently telling them to follow and them did. Leading them to open area with three wooden poles in a clearing. Soon Kakashi poof on top of the middle wooden pole.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted at him. While both Sasuke and Sakura nodding at his statement.

"Well, you see there was a blind women that need help looking for the right panties." Everyone eye twitched in horror.

"Cut the crap, you are just making excuse and that is just not right. YOU PERV!" She shouted out the last part.

Kakashi just laugh nervously, "Anyways, today we are doing a test. To see who can get these bells. You get them you pass. You don't by the end of noon then you fail and I get to drop you has a student."

"HA, that sounds easy enough." Naruto said grinning.

"Well then lets start."

In a flash he disappeared, leaving the three students to separate and search for him. Naruto started to run into another cleaning, Sakura was walking around the trees, and Sasuke just stood there until he felt Kakashi's chakra. In matter of minutes he founded it and started to jump tree by tree. Once he was close enough he hind his chakra and started to creep on him. sharingan was just standing in the open reading his book in a bored manner. Once Sasuke was in arms reach of the bells he fell inside a hole.

Kakashi turned and looked at the boy. "You need to look out more and see your surroundings because if you don't you will lose. Like right now." He walked away as Sasuke tried his best to get out. "Struggling won't work."

Sasuke just look up at the sky in defeat. A couple of minutes as past since he was left there and suddenly noises where coming from the bushes. He turned and saw Sakura come out. She looked at him grinning and he looked at her with slight horror in his eyes. "Lookie here. Sasuke is in a hole."

He looked away blushing deeply, "Go away Sakura."

"Alright, bye. Have fun in your hole."

His mouth dropped open when she walked away from him. She laugh to herself when she heard him yelled at her to come back. While going down the path she saw Naruto hiding in the bushes. She moved next to him to see that he was looking at Kakashi, he was standing under a tree. Once Naruto notice her, he gave her a look saying what do we do. She gave a look back that said wait for it then Sasuke jumped over the bushes and started to attack Kakashi. Sasuke attempt to do a round house kick to graze Kakashi and snatch the bells but he caught his ankle before it hit him. Sasuke twisted his body still trying to reach the bells with his left hand. Kakashi throws him a few feet away expecting for him to land on his butt, instead rotate his body sharply making him land on his feet.

Sasuke starts making hands signs, "Fire style: Fireball justu." He took a deep breath before exhaling making a giant flame come out towards Kakashi.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and nodded, both of them decide to join the attack. Naruto went to Kakashi right and throwing punches with kicks, landing only a few. Sasuke kept trying to hit him with his fireball justu but he kept dodging it. Kakashi was having trouble keeping up with the two he didn't notice that the bells was no longer on his side. For the next couple of minutes he continued to fight the two boys until Itachi interfered tell them time was up.

All three boys were panting hard. Kakashi smirked, "Well it looks like you all fail."

Naruto panted out, "Look again, Kakashi-sensei." He looked down at his waist to see them not there. He turned when he heard a ringing noise.

He turned around to see Sakura with both bells in her hand. "You should be more aware of you surroundings sensei."

He smirked at her until he notice the burn marks on her arm, not only did he but everyone else saw. "Sakura your arm!" Kakashi said worried.

Naruto eyes almost popped out of his head. "Yea, Sakura-chan you burn your arm. Sasuke way to go, you hurt her."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "How the hell did I know she would get in the way like that!"

Both boys started to argue with each other but they both stop when the got hurt in the head hard. "Stop being baka's. I said I am fine."

Everyone stayed silence until Itachi spoke, "Well, you all passed."

"How? I mean Sakura was the only one to get the bells." Naruto said whining.

"Well Naruto the trick wasn't to get the bells. It was to work together to get them." Sakura stated.

Kakashi smirked, "Well you figured it all out."

"Figured out what? Wait what did I just say?" Sakura said bluntly. _God Damnit! I did it again. Why the hell am I saying these things!_ **Maybe because you are an idiot!**_Huh? Who said that!_

" -Ura-chan? Sakura-chan?" She broke out of her trance and looked at Naruto. "And you call us baka's."

She blushed deeply, "Shut-up Naruto."

"Well since the test is over and all. I guess the rest of the day is all yours" Itachi agreed with Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan! You know what the means!" Naruto took a deep breath. "RAMEN!" He throw his fist in the air then grabbed Sakura hand and dragged her away. Sasuke following them quietly.

Kakashi watched them leave, "It was very different back then."

Itachi turned to him, "When you took the test?"

He looked up at the sky. "Yeah lets go with that."

They both started to head towards the Uchiha compound by the time they got there the sensei's of all the teams including Asuma was there. Itachi and Kakashi walked ahead inside as the other followed. As they walked Asuma noticed the book in Kakashi's pouch. "Hey, isn't that the newest issue of Icha Icha Paradise you got there?"

"Yeah, I already read it."

Asuma looked at him funny "Already? The book just came out today."

He smiles awkwardly, "I am a fast reader."

She just nodded and they continued in, the meeting was about the certain exams that where coming up in a year and preparing them for what kind of training they must put there students in for them to past. She hand them files and worksheets to finish add bring back the day before the exams.

"I will expect high training for these kids. If they don't even pass to the first exam that means they failed with means you have failed them to give them the knowledge to pass. Which means more because you will no longer carry the titles of sensei's after that matter. So I advise to get ready. That is all i have to say you are all dismissed." Amusa said firmly.

After it was over they all went there separate ways so they can plan out the teachings.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan, I wanted ramennnnnnnnn." Naruto cried out loudly.<p>

"Naruto-kun, if you are that hungry take Sasuke with you," She said.

"But he is mean."

"Then, stop whining. You said I need to get my arm treated and I am. Mrs. Yamanaka, is treating it well and she will be done in a little while." Naruto just sat down in front of the flower shop while Sasuke was inside watching Sakura. Soon he found himself engulfed with the color yellow.

"Sasuke-Kun! It is great to see you here." The girl squalled.

He tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge. "Get off of me!"

"But Sasuke-kun"

"Off!" He hissed.

She final let go and it revealed to by Ino, "Sakura! Sasuke is being mean to me!"

"Sasuke behave," Sakura said.

"What! She was the on me and was harassing me!" He glared at Ino.

"I didn't see it. So i don't believe it. Plus aren't you the great Uchiha, how can you little a pig harass you?" Sakura turned her head to look at him in the eye.

He just turned his head and walked out and dragged Naruto away. Ino watched them head towards the ramen place and Naruto soon began dragging Sasuke instead. "Forehead, how do you deal with all that?"

"Pig, if I had any clue, I would have told you but sadly I don't." Sakura watched as Mrs. Yamanaka finished her up by warping bandages around her arm.

"Hey, Forehead you know I don't get it?" She grabbed some flowers and started to fix them.

"What is it this time Pig?" She bowed at Mrs. Yamanaka and helped with the flowers.

"Well, you had this huge crush on Sasuke when we were six but then one day you just stop liking him."

"Oh come on, I wasn't going to follow like a duck for the rest of my life. I mean he was just a crush nothing else, I just got over him and started to focus on my work." Sakura had a lily in her hand then placed in a vase.

Ino looked down sadly then snapped her head up. "Still I am not going to take any chances we are still rivals, Forehead."

She turned to look at Ino and she laughed softly. "Alright Pig. Whatever you say."

Ino soon had fire in her eyes, that spark that she missed finally came back. Sakura finished helping with the flowers and waved Ino and her mother goodbye. She walked the direction towards the ramen shop. She observed the area seeing the people pass by her. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her as the people started to flicker. When she looked at a group of kids around eight years old passed her, she swore for a second they looked four years more older. But when she looked again they where eight years old. _Sigh, I think I pushed myself to hard today because my eyes are playing tricks with me._

She spotted Naruto sitting down eating ramen but what else she saw made her smile. Now, right in front of her Naruto and Sasuke were getting along and having an actual conversation about something.

"Thats what I meant dobe," Sasuke said a little bit annoyed.

"Hey if you are going to call me that then...then..you will be teme." Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen.

"Ugh, don't talk with you mouthful." Sasuke said in disgust.

_Well, at least the nicknames arent that bad._ She laughed out loud then both boys turned around to see her laughing.

"Finally there you are Sakura-chan. Come on and eat. You must be starving." He waved her over.

She was going to move to the other side of Naruto, "Sakura here sit between us." Sasuke moved down a sit so she would be in the middle.

"Thanks Sasuke," He frowned when he didn't here the -kun. He remember when they were small that she would always call him Sasuke-kun and follow him around like all the other fangirls. But then one day she stopped, no more -kun, no more following, no more fangirl Sakura. At first he was relieved that he had one last fangirl but the more days she didn't do it, the more he started to follow her. One day, he saw her with the Hyuga following Naruto around like she began to be his fangirl. That was the day he started to dislike the boy but know he didn't know what to feel toward him. But suddenly he started to grow a bond with him that he couldn't explain.

He looked at the pinkette smiling and laughing with the Naruto. In a way, he knew that he become a fanboy over her in secret but he would never admit it out loud. She turned a smiled at him sweetly before turning back and continued to talk with Naruto.

* * *

><p>Entangled-Fate: Well, that is the end of this chapter.<p>

Sasuke: You have me sound..so wierd.

Naruto:Don't complain and just go with it.

Itachi: Yeah just do it, foolish little brother.

Entangled-Fate: Please review. I would love you thought about this chapter. Was it good?

**A/N:** So you have it, didn't i say that this one would be out sooner, hehe. Next chapter, it adds more questions to the story!

To a more story matter I need your guys help. I have five stories that I don't know which I should start now. So I am asking if you can vote on the poll. The five stories summaries are on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5: Training with Kakashi

Entangled-Fate: So it is time.

Itachi: This chapter will add more question.

Entangled-Fate: Well you be able to get it?

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_**

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei! Why do I have to train with you alone? Can't Sasuke and Naruto train with us." Sakura watched as Itachi began teaching both the boys a new justu.<p>

"Sakura, I already told you. There are some things that we need to focus on and I need to focus on you so you won't fail the up coming exam." Kakashi's smiled through his mask.

"So you are saying I am weak out of the two," She started to mope.

Kakashi stiffened when he notice what he said sounded very wrong. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

She took a deep breath then had a determine face on. "Well I guess I should get strong to get on there level, yes?"

"Now we are talking, come fellow me. We need to go somewhere quiet and with no people. I can't afford you getting distracted." From afar Sasuke saw them leave into the shade trees.

"Onii, where is Sakura and Kakashi going?" He said as his eyes never left the trees.

"To go train her." He said bluntly.

Naruto talked this time, "Why can't she train with us?"

Itachi simply lied to them, "Because she requested it."

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded, they both look at the direction of their beautiful pinkette teammate went off to. Then they started up making the hand signals trying to go faster with out making no mistakes.

Kakashi lead her to a river that had crystal blue water that could clearly see the fishes in the water. The grass matched her emerald green eyes and almost sparkled like it too. The trees around the river were cherry blossom trees and the flowers glowed with pink. "Alright Sakura. First lesson, charka control. If you can control your charka perfectly just the the Hyuuga then you can do an justu you want."

"Alright then Kakashi-sensei... Uh how am I going to do that." She looked at him dumb-folded.

"Here." He gave her a five big green leaf. "All you got to do is slice this leaf apart perfectly and right down the middle. And trust me it is harder then it sounds." He sat up against a cherry blossom tree and told her to begin.

Sakura took a deep breath and started to collect charka with in herself slowly moving it in her hands but suddenly a big burst of charka torn apart the leaf. She attempted three move times but it just did the same thing a torn itself apart. She took another deep breather and closed her eyes and clearing her mind of everything. _Come on. I can do this just concentrate._ She felt the charka leave her hand going into the leaf, it was going good until she heard a mans voice. The leaf suddenly exploded in her hand with a burst of red charka coming out in the open. She threw her eyes open in shock then Kakashi whistled her to come over to him. She lowered her head and went to him, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"What happened there Sakura-chan?" Kakashi said plainly.

"Well. I don't know really. At first I felt my charka gather all in one place then it moved into my hands. Only a little bit was coming out then all of it lashed out." She continued to look at the grass.

"What were you thinking of?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What were you thinking when the leaf blew up." He stated.

"I saw this guy. He looked like...Well I don't know who he looked like but he told me don't loss him. Try harder to bring him back to me. Then I got the feeling of being scared and frighten like... like I was going to loss someone if I didn't do what he said. I felt loss. I felt losing whoever it was in a snap. I think thats what caused it." She said in sadness.

"Ah, I see." He looked at the little girl in front of him. In eyes had such hurt and loss in them that it made him remember the bitter times. He took a steady breath and looked up at the now gray sky. "Sakura-chan want to hear a message a team member told me long ago?" She looked at her sensei and nodded at him so he could continue. "She said when times gets tough, when things get sad and just plain hopeless you look back on what your goal is or what you want to protect. Even if it something so small you must reach for it and hold it on until thy end because that is your strength"

She stared at him stupidly, "What does that have to do with anything Kakashi-sensei?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just keep it in mind." He reached into his pouch and gave her five more leafs. "Go continue practicing." He leaned back into the cherry blossom tree and looked back up at the dark grey sky. "Oi, Sakura-chan. You better hurry and master it or you are going to catch a cold. It is about to rain and you can't go home until you get the hang of it."

She whined inwardly as she glares arrows into the man. She was back where she was before she moved, getting one leaf into her hand and starts flowing the charka straight to her hands and let it gathered there until she released it into the leaf which again made it tare apart. At that insist it began to pour hard on her, "Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled out.

"Sakura-chan continue." He bluntly said.

_He said something about a goal right. Okay so my goal is to get out of this rain and go home. _She took another deep breather and closed her eyes feeling the rain on her face. She felt the charka leave her hand going into the leaf and then stopped. She opened her eyes slowly to see the leaf cut perfectly down the middle."Ha! There Kakashi-sensei, now can you take me home!" She ran up to him pulling his arm.

He smiled through his mask. "Of course. A promise is a promise. To your place." As they continued to walk down the rain street toward Sakura house, she notice something in the corner of her eye.

"Kakashi-sensei? Isn't that Gai-san." Sakura pointed towards black haired male. Kakashi eyes narrowed at the guy.

"Aw. You student is no fun, I was planing to scared little Kakashi~" He sang out.

Kakashi visible eye twitched, "What do you need Gai?" He hissed out.

"Well, I was atop of the Hokage tower doing my daily village scan when suddenly it started to rain. Let me tell you it looks beautiful up there when it rains, it makes the village sparkle." His eyes grew with amazement and happiness but then he cough softly as he started to continue. "Anyways, then I notice you my sweet Kakashi but what caught my eye was that you didn't get poor Sakura-chan umbrella." Tears started to run down his face like a stream. "How...h-how could you l-let a poor...poor girl soak like t-that. I thought you w-were a gentlemen." He said between sniffles.

"It is alright Gai-san. Only a few more minutes bef-" She was cut of by him.

"H-here Sakura-chan I...I got you one." He open the umbrella and thrust it to her as he still cried.

She grabbed it and just looked away because she didn't know what to say until she looked at him in the corner of her eye. "Thank you..."

"Oh look at that. Sakura-chan is so scared of you stupidity now." He glared at Gai.

"Hey, I was being kind and was actually caring for her like I am suppose to!" He grunted out.

"Thats not your job you idiot. That is-" Kakashi stopped realizing what he was going to say. "Never mind twerp."

For the first time ever Gai eye twitched out of irritation. "Well you see here you spiky grey haired twig."

With those words Sakura burst out laughing which caused both males to look at her confused. "Gosh guys. You act just like Naruto and Sasuke." She spun rounded smiling while pointing at both of them. "B-A-K-A-S" She said slowly.

"Hey I am not a-" Sakura cut off Kakashi.

"Well I am here. Bye Kakashi-sensei. Bye Gai-san." She bowed and gave the umbrella back to Gai before running into her house and closing the door behind her.

Kakashi scoffed, "All your fault she ran off like that."

Gai narrowed his eyes at Kakashi when he was about to speak Itachi ran up to them.

"Guys" He breathed heavily as he tried to calm down. "He sent another message. It said that in a year he will send another our way."

The other two men looked at him shocked but the Gai speaks up. "Who is it this time?"

"I don't know but he said he was important saying something about to watch her when other could not. I don't know who can do that."

"Hey guys!" They all turned toward Naruto doorway. "Aren't you idiots going home or are you going to stand in front of my yard until the rain stopped." They gave him an awkward smile before they ran away. "That was weird" He murmured to himself before closing the door.

"What happened Naruto-kun?" Sakura said as she stuffed her mouth with a sweet dango.

"It was just Kakashi, Gai, and Itachi talking in front are yard." He went a sat next to pinkette on the sofa.

"Hey, what happened to Sasuke? He should come a sleep over for the night." Naruto just shrugged and turned on the tv. She just dropped the subjected and snuggled closer to Naruto feeling his warm body. Then both of them fell asleep in each other arms.

As if only minutes had past when they fell to sleep a bang came for the door. Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes to find the light from the window hitting her eyes. She inwarldy whined, _Why did morning come so quickly. _ The bang got louder, she got up and answered the door yawning tiredly.

"Sakura!" She blinked to see her raven haired teammate.

"Yes?" She asked confused.

"Training Sakura training." He watched as her face turned from sleepy to full awake and freaking out.

"Naruto! Get up we are going to be late for training." She slammed the door on the Uchiha. After a couple minutes of yelling and crashing noises from the other side of the door both Sakura and Naruto emerge. "Alright let's go!" Suddenly Sasuke stopped her.

"Sakura, Kakashi wants you to go meet him at the river he said." She gawked at him before nodding and heading the other direction. Sasuke and Naruto watched her until she was gone then they continued to the training grounds.

It took her fifteen minutes to meet her sensei at river but she founded him nowhere. She stood under any old and very tall cherry blossom tree. She leaned on the bark when something flew down in front of her. Her eyes widen when she saw the kunai in the grounded right in front of her. She looked up quickly to she her sensei sheepishly grinning towards her through his mask. She screamed out of shock, "Kakashi-sensei that could have killed me!"

"I am sorry Sakura-chan. It just slipped put of my hands." He looked away from the angry pinkette. "We are going to do tree climbing today!" He jumped down and grabbed the kunai then handed it to her. "What you want to do is climb the tree only using your feet! And you use that Kunai to mark how far you go. Your goal is to go up all the way to the tree. By this you will continue to get more charka controls."

She gripped the kunai tightly, "All I need to do is gather my charka at the sole of my feet, not to much or not to little right?" He nodded at her question. "That is all I need to know." She gathered charka at the sole of her feet then began the jump and run up the tree only being able to go a few feet before falling. She then repeated it again for the next hour. Kakashi saw little progress a decide to give her some advice.

"Sakura-chan it would be easier if you ran up the tree not jump up then run up. It waste precious charka and it makes you do more effort then you need. So try it again." He said boldly to her.

She nodded and did what he said. She gathered charka again at the sole of her feet and she ran up full speed. She passed her previous and continued on until she couldn't hold it anymore. She marked her spot before falling down and just breathing exhaustively. "How is that K-kakashi-sensi?"

He looked up to see that she made it alittle half away up the cherry blossom tree. "Oh, that is alot better. Now I think you will reach it better then before."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah I guess so. Thanks Kakashi-sensi for the advice."

He grinned at her, "An time for my favorite student. For your little accomplishment you get a ten minute break."

She threw her hands up in victory then she sat for two minutes quietly until she broke the silent, "Kakashi-sensei, what are Naruto-Kun and Sasuke learning about with Itachi-san?"

"Just justu dealing with substitute and clones. You know easy stuff." He stated.

"Wait they aren't learning what I am learning?" She said curiously.

"Not at the moment. Itachi is going easy on them until they both can master it without using any charka."

"Alright. So what are you suppose to teach me?" He turn over on her stomach looking at him.

"Lets see. Ninjutsu and charka control. We are almost done with charka control, all you have to do is finish this task and the next one then we will move on ninjutsu. Oh and I mean A-rank ninjustu, the real stuff because by the time when we do you have perfect charka control."

She jumped up with determination, "Then what am I wanting for!" She began to start running up the tree. Each time she got further the her previous attempt but after the thirty time she did it she reached the top of the cherry blossom tree. She threw it towards the her sensei to catch his attention. He looked up at her smiling as she walked down the tree like nothing.

He walked up to her, "Very good Sakura-chan it took you about three more hours but you final did it. Do you want to know the sneak peek of tomorrows training?"

"Yes please. I want to move on to ninjustu already."

He walking on to the river slowly until he was in the middle waving at the girl.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, "I am definitely going to practice that at home."

"Alright then go do so. It is already time for you to go home anyways." She bowed then ran off the the direction of her house.

After running home and not even sparing time to rest she stood in front of the pool that was in the back of her yard. She stripped of her clothes until she was just wearing her short shorts a tank top. She began to do what she did early with the tree but once she took a step in the pool she fell in. She cussed herself before reaching the surface of the water. _Duh Sakura, different surface, so different amount of charka into my feet._ She tried again by putting her foot lightly on the water and pressing down. Once her realized it was supporting her and she continued to walk all the way to middle of the the pool. She congrats herself for achieving what she need to in less then two hours.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at her making her lose control over her charka and fall into the pool. "Oh there you are Sakura-chan. Uh what are you doing in the pool?"

She just glared at the boy as she swim his direction. He helped her up and warped her into a warm fluffy towel. " I was practicing walking on water it is something Kakashi-sensei taught me ans yes Naruto-kun he will teach you too if you just ask."

He grinned when he understood. "So you are going pretty far with Kakashi, lucky. Itachi is going over such boring things about clones and useless justu's." He pouted at the end.

"Don't worry. I think he may teach you more serious things soon." She grabbed his hand has they head inside.

"Finally, you guys come in." Sakura turned towards the living room and saw Sasuke sitting down looking at them.

She turned towards Naruto smiling. "Aw you were paying attention to me."

"Of course I was Sakura-chan." Naruto ruffled her wet hair.

"You know what that mean guys! Dango and ramen party." Sasuke was about to protest when Sakura continued. "Oh and tomato party because that what Sasuke likes."

He looked at her stunned then he smirked inwardly. _I guess she notice I like tomato's. She has a very good eye. Wait... I have never mentioned or ate tomato's in_ front_ of her. _He looked at her but then brushed the whole thing off.

All three of them sat in the kitchen talking and laughing while they ate. Sakura then sat there quietly watching the two boys argue about which Attack of the Titan character was the best. She din't mind the sound of their voices it was so soothing to her. It reminded her of something so familiar that she couldn't put her finger on. But she could careless right now, she was comfortable and very tired over the training she had today.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you want to watch a movie." Both of then looked at her.

"Yeah but my room. It is more cozy and roomy in there." She sat up and began to walk up stairs until she open her door and ushered both of them in. Even if Naruto lived with her, he was rarely in her room and when he was it was only for a brief moment before he left. Sasuke and Naruto was amazed at the whole room. On the wall near the door was painted with a pink cherry blossom tree that the branches went into the roof. But hanging down from it was plastic cherry blossom branches and with mostly everything else was with. Her bed to the carpet to the desk to the curtain and the only thing that was different color was her sheets they were mixed with orange and blue.

Sakura crawled into bed and patted on both sides of her so both of the boys could sit next to her. They all laid on her king size bed watching episode of a show called Bleach. Sasuke and Naruto was moving going over the show talking about what made sense and what doesn't. Once again she didn't mind their voice, it was so soothing that in minutes she fell asleep between the too boys.

Naruto continued to talk but Sasuke interrupted him. "Dope look."

They both saw the sleeping girl, "Ah she is cute when she sleeps."

"Come on lets leave her be." Once Sasuke and Naruto was getting up she started to whimper their names. They looked at each other then they got closer to her and her whimpering stop.

Naruto grinned happily, "I guess your brother is not going to miss you tonight."

"Hn" He grunted.

Naruto turned off the tv and covered himself under the covers with Sakura as Sasuke did the same thing. Sasuke turned to her face and saw a soft small shown to him making him blush slightly. He turned around to face the window while Naruto snuggled closer to Sakura. Both boys fell sleep quickly after that and the night was quite once again not even a nightmare woke up the pinkette this time.

Finally has the sun came up hitting the girls eyes to make her stir in her sleep until she woke up. She tried to get up but she felt people holding her down, she looks down blushing furiously once she realized who it was. Naruto was laying his head on her chest as one hand was wrapped around her arm. She then looked at the arms that was around her waist and followed it to the Uchiha. She blushed more redder once she felt him snuggle against her neck, she just laid there froze not knowing what to do. Of course she didn't mind to her right now, it felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Months later~<strong>

Sakura sat atop on the same cherry blossom she defeated two months ago. She was exhausted to the bone, it was the hardest two months of her life. She got to admit though Kakashi had went harder on her then she expected and he wasn't kidding when he said A-rank justu. They were to master but she had done with pressure and much much butt whooped she got from her sensei. He told her that she was equal to the boys now and well start working with them in training again. But this morning Sasuke told her Kakashi wanted to see her at the river again. She waited for him silently until she heard a soft coughing coming from the ground. She then saw Itachi looking up at her asking her to get down.

She jumped down next to him smiling, "Hi, Itachi-san. Where is Kakashi-sensei?" She looked a rounded him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan you won't be able to see him for a long while until I am done training you." He smiled down at her.

She pouted at him, "But Kakashi said I could train with Sasuke and Naruto now."

"I know Sakura-chan but we need you ready for the exam coming up please we have only have ten months left and what I have to teach you is going to take about five months."

She whined, "But Itachi-san!"

"Sakura-chan it is for your own good. You want to be strong don't you." He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. Okay, fine what are you teaching me?" She said bored.

"Genjustu, how to use it and how to break out of it. Also how you can turn it around on an opponent"

Her eyes gleamed, "Why didn't you say sooner!"

Itachi just chuckled at her comment, "Shall we begin with lesson one then."She nodded softly and soon the lesson began about the genjustu world that she never knew about.

* * *

><p>Entangled-Fate: Alright so this one was long.<p>

Itachi: I think the readers are figuring out what is going on.

Naruto: I agree.

Entangled-Fate: They well definitely get it the next chapter or two.

Itachi: Review. We would like to know your thoughts.

_**A/N:** _I know I am two days late but I couldn't help but read other peoples fanfics. But question guys... Should I continue with her training or should we take a mission for the next chapter. Please tell me.


	6. Chapter 6: 4 years later, what happened

Entangled-Fate: Hey guys., this is one of the biggest parts of the story so pay attention.

Itachi: Sigh, I hate this chapter.

Naruto: I do too.

Entangled-Fate: Enjoy everyone.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters .**_

* * *

><p>Sakura throw a punch full of orange charka towards the red head. Successfully hitting him only too find out it was only a puppet. She looks up to see another puppet coming here way with a sword. She slightly dodge it the right only have her shirt grazed then another came her way from the back. She jumps high into the air will doing hand signs while both the puppet came at her and stabs her in the sides. Only for her to poof into smoke and two Sakura reappear killing both the puppets.<p>

She looked around and counted all the puppets on the ground,"Sasori! I killed all you puppets know come out and fight me like a real man!" She shouted out.

The red head came out of one of the tree tops, landing right in front of her. He smirked at her playfully. "You are going down Pinky."

He ran towards her with a sword and strike down at her with super speed but she dodges it like nothing. He continues to do many strikes to her but not scratching her once. She kicked him in the stomach hard making slide a cross the field a few yards. She creaked her knuckles while the charka turned into a dark blue. Sasori eye widen in fear as he backs away a few feet.

"What is wrong Sasori~" She sang out.

"Alright alright, I forfeit. I will buy you your damn dango's for a year." He whined.

Sakura jumped up excitedly, "Awesome lets go get some Sasori-kun."

Before they had a chance to move two figures poof in front of them. One was a tall man with brown hair, he face was stern most of the time but he was a sweet guy. The other one was shorter about three inches; he had black hair and was very pale. They both looked around smirking at all the puppets on the floor.

The tall man spoke first, "It looks like you owe Sakura-chan another year supple of dango's, don't you? What is this the third time?"

Sasori looked at him blushing, "You know it gets scary when she starts using her blue charka, Yamato. Hey, stop laughing Sai."

He looks at him smiling, "Dude. That's is only her second stage of her charka. Have you ever seen the other three stages?"

He just stayed quite and grabbed Sakura hand dragging her away from the other two. But Sai grabbed on to her other hand pulling her towards him. Both the boys starts to glare at each other. "Sai let her go we are going to go get dango's." He hissed.

"You know when I am around I have to give her a piggy-back ride, remember." He smirked at the red head. Sasori let go and waited for Sakura to get atop of Sai.

Once on Sakura started to giggle, "Alright Sai, On word to the dango shop."

Sai carried her on his back as Sasori walked by the side of them grumbling saying his wallet will never get a break. Yamato walked behind the smiling watching them laugh and talked with each other. When they walked into the street everyone started to smile and wave at the group. They all loved the group especially Sakura to them she was there friend. And the group they adore them for being so nice to them all.

"Good afternoon, Team 7," One lady said as they passed by.

"How are you doing today guys?" They all answered the other lady with a fine.

"Oi, Sakura. Here have a batch of cookies my wife made for you." A man said.

Yamato grabbed it and Sakura smiled at the man. "Thank you Mr. Wong, tell your wife I said thank you."

He bowed and waved bye to the team. As they kept walking they were greeted and offer many goods. Sakura or the boys couldn't reject them because the last time they did they woke up the next morning with all the goodies on the door step. So from there on out they accepted whatever they gave them. Once they reached the dango shop the owner already had her order ready for her.

"Looks like you lost again Sasori." He said as handing a plate of dango to Sakura.

Sakura started to stuff her mouth full of them, "Ye...he...id...he...is...a...los..." She said while eating.

The owner looked towards Yamato for an answer.

"She said that, yes he did. He is a loser." He said smiling.

"Hey!" Sasori glared at the owner as he chuckled.

"You should get Sakura home. Her shirt is ripped open in the front a bit." Owner said.

"We should. Thanks for the dango's." All four of them bowed to him.

Sakura got back on Sai back and they started walking to their house. Yes, she shared it with Sasori and Sai, Yamato had a place a little close to their house. They had formed the new Team 7 three years ago. All three of the boys didn't know what happened to her last teammates but they were told never to bring it up so they didn't. Never once have they spoke or utter the name Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, or Kakashi. And still today they wonder what happened to the four of those guys because no spoke of them.

Yamato guessed that the must of disappeared one day after a training session, he left it at that. In matter of minutes they were at their house. Sakura got down from Sai and head to her room. The three males waited down stairs for her but then they notice that she was taking a long time. They carefully went upstairs and saw Sakura's door was slightly open. when they saw that they head back down stairs but Sasori went to take a peep.

He throw the door open wider with his face in shock, the other to ran in front of the door to see Sakura back towards them. It wasn't because it was the first time seeing Sakura in a bra, no. Thats not what shocked them it was the big scar on her back, it looked like someone blasted charka on her. She turned around to see her boys looking at her more shocked as they saw another one on her shoulder.

Sasori shudder out, "What happened to you?"

Sakura touched her shoulder and smiled faintly, "Come, sit on my bed." They did what was told and sat on her bed as she got a shirt and put it on. "I guess it is time you knew what happened four years ago."

Sai looked at her surprised, "Sakura-chan you don't need to tell us."

Sakura looked at them sadly, "You guys deserve to know what happened." She took a deep breath then began, "It was four years ago, th week before was the last test for the chunin exams and I was fighting Gaara-Kun. It had gotten really heated when I was fighting him but then Orochimaru attack. My old team with Gaara-kun's siblings, we help try to defeat his goonies. We killed most of them but Naruto and Sasuke got hurt the most the had to go to the hospital. It took them a week to heal and that when it happened..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Here Naruto-kun have a piece of this apple," She smiled sweetly._

_Naruto happily took it, "Oi, Sakura. I been out for a whole week. Did you get hurt any bad as I did?"_

_"I had some severe wounds but I was able to heal them on site but Sasuke and you got hurt the most." She said sadly._

_Naruto patted her on the head, "As long as you are fine. Sasuke and me will be fine." She smiled brighter then Naruto got up and stretched. "I will be back Sakura in five minutes, so sat put tell I get back okay."  
><em>

_She nodded her head as Naruto left the room, she got up and started to clean the trash. She left the room to go get fresh flowers she picked in the other room. She came back in six minutes later with them in her hand and was expecting Naruto back but he wasn't. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked to the window to get the vase. She gently throw away the old flowers and water then refilled it and place the new flowers in. Walking back to the window placing it back, then she looked out and saw a shadow on the ground. To her surprised it kind of looked like Naruto but then she heard yelling. _

_Looking up to see Naruto on the fence getting hit by Sasuke. In seconds Sakura ran out of the room, she cursed herself because she was on the second floor and she need to be on the rooftop which was four floors from her. Passing many nurse asking what was the matter but didn't bother to follow her. As she reached the stairs she jumped on on railing then went to another until she was on the sixth floor. Landing successfully, she ran up the stairs to the rooftop and once she was on there she heard them.  
><em>

_"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Sasuke_

_"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he did the same._

_Both of them came towards each other; Naruto aimed at Sasuke stomach while Sasuke aimed at Naruto's heart. Without any time to waste Sakura ran full speed towards them. _

_"Noooo!" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes. Then she was in front of both of them in matter of seconds both the boys realized that she was there. They tired to pull back it was to late when the rasengan and chidori hit her. Naruto's rasengan hit her hard in the back, as did the chidori over her shoulder. Both looked at her in shock, as she fell hard on the floor._

_Naruto fell to his knees crying over her, "S-Sakura-chan! S-Sakura-chan! Look at m-me! Sakura!"_

_Sakura dull green eyes looked up at Naruto not telling him a word._

_"S-Sakura-chan say something, please!" He cried more when she shut her eyes slightly._

_Sasuke was still stunned on what just happened. He looked down at Naruto and Sakura and saw a puddle of blood getting bigger and bigger. Then he remembered he aimed for Naruto's heart. He got down to his knees and push him out of the way then he examined her body. Placing a hand over her heart to feel the burnt flesh but it felt fine then he realized it hit her shoulder since she was short then Naruto. He sighed in relief but it didn't make it better she was bleeding to death. He called out scared, "Sakura."_

_When he said her name into two puff of smoke was Itachi and Kakashi looking down at them in horror. They pushed both the boys out of they way then started pumping their charka into her. _

_Itachi then glared at Sasuke, "Don't just lay there go get Tsunada-sempia" He spat at him._

_Soon Sasuke and Naruto ran to go get Tsunada while both sensei's tried to keep Sakura alive then Kakashi was furious with himself, "I can't believe it! I was late this time. Why was I late?!" He yelled out into the sky._

_Itachi then through him a glare, "If you knew this was going to happen then why didn't you do nothing to prevent this." He snarled at him._

_Kakashi stayed quiet and kept his eye on his student._

_"The Six Sage of Paths said not get her hurt or killed because of you this happened. Now we don't know what is going to happen in the future now." He blasted more charka in side of her._

_Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but Tsunada came running up to them._

_"What happened here?" She got down on her knees and started to treat the pinkette. No one answer so she shouted again and then Itachi got up and glared at then three guys._

_"Ask Naruto and Sasuke!" He hissed out._

_Tsunada turned to them, "Well speak boys." She said in annoyance that no one was telling her anything._

_Then Naruto spoke up, "Sasuke and me were fighting because I had challenged him... The fight started out with simple hand to hand combat then we...we."_

_Sasuke continued, "We were going to use our chidori and rasengan at each other. We went charging towards ourselves then suddenly Sakura was in front of us and we couldn't stop ourselves because we went full speed one each other then..."_

_Tsunada cut him off, "I understand the rest." She then spoke out softly, "All of you go to my office." None of them moved, "GO!" She yelled out._

_In seconds they ran off in the direct of the Hokage tower not even sparing a glance back to be afraid on what they would see. Suddenly Tsunada puffed inside the emergency room with Sakura on her back with nurse all in the room prepared to get to work. Sakura moaned and groaned as they worked on her back quickly then Tsunada realized something._

_"Everyone stop!" Tsunada yelled out them. They all watched as her body started to heal itself and everyone was in shock._

_"Sempai? Is her body doing and how?" One of the nurses said._

_"I think it is all the different charka inside her."_

_"Different charka? I thought she only carried one." Another nurse said._

_"She did but know she carries Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and a lot of Itachi charka. I thinks she absorbed most of the hit consuming the charka then Itachi and Kakashi was putting their's inside of Sakura. This is why she survived. This is why she is healing so quickly." She looked down at Sakura. 'I can sense some of the kyuubi's charka in her as well,' Tsunada thought to herself._

_Sakura moaned out, "Naruto...Sasuke." _

_Tsunada turned and glared towards her office, "Nurse Ichigo, watch Sakura. I have business to attend to."_

_Ichigo looked at her shock, "What happened if something happens?"_

_Tsunada looked at her in the corner of her eye. "Then send an anbu my way." She then jumped out the nearest window and ran to her office._

_**End of Flashback**  
><em>

"... Two months later when I woke from my coma. Thats when I learned Itachi-san had went back to be a rogue ninja and was working for the Akatsuki's. Sasuke betrayed the village and went to go work for Orochimaru. Lastly, Naruto and Kakashi went missing-ninja's. I haven't seen them since then and I think I would never will as friends but as enemies." Tears ran down her face slowly.

They all looked at her stunned and didn't know what to say to her to comfort her.

She wiped her tears away, "But that's when I meant Sasori, I thought I was never going to make it with out my old team but then he made it better. He helped me slowly recover then a year later Tsunada made a new team seven with you two. At first I was afraid you guys would be just like my old teammates but you guys arent and I am happy about that." She gave them all a small smile.

At that instant all three boys got up and gave her a hug, she couldn't help but cry in their arms. Sasori whispered to her, "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I am always here to protect you when no one else can."

Yamato spoke as well, "Sakura-chan, we know that one day you will meet them again but we hope they are on the same side."

"And Sakura-chan, we will always support you no matter what." Sai said softly.

Sakura gave them all a big bright smile then Sasori made her face him, "Sakura, Can you explain something to me?"

"Of course what is it, Sasori-kun."

"Can you show me the five different charka you have."

She smirked at him. "You already seen two of them."

Sasori titled his head at her, "I have?"

"Here I will show you," Her hand gather orange reddish charka, then it flicked to dark blue, then bloody red, then silver, and finally a neon pink.

His mouth open wide, "So...that...you use...power...stages?." Sasori didn't know what to say.

She giggled at him, "Yes, they are my stages. to weakest to strongest."

He blinked at her then grinned like an idiot, "You are just full of surprises aren't you."

"Yup, I am and you need to get use to it." They were all heading out of her room but an anbu came through her window.

"Team 7. Lady Tsunada wants you to meet in her office now." The husky anbu said.

"We are going." Yamato said as they all followed the anbu man.

Soon they made it to the Hokage tower and was in front of her large wooden door. Yamato was about to knock but she said come in they came in contact with Tsunada looking at them serious with Neji and Shikamaru in fornt of her.

"I got a mission for you guys and Sakura you would like this very much." Sakura instantly looked at Tsunada with curiosity. "We have found the Akatsuki's hide out and you will find Itachi there."

Sakura looked at Tsunada wide eyed then she thought to herself, _I am going to make him suffer for leaving without telling me. Pfft, I am going to make them all suffer before I accept them back. _She then slammed her hands on Tsunada's desk."Tsunada when do we leave."

"Tomorrow morning, so i need you to go get some sleep. But the are some things you must know bout the mission." She looked at everyone in the room. "Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki won't hesitate to kill you." She then pointed at Sakura. "Don't forget he is the enemy and should not be taken easy. He will think you are an easy target because he knows all the things that him and Kakashi has taught you."

Sakura smirked lightly, "And you don't need to worry. I have my group of boys that taught me new things." She blew a kiss to all the boys in the room but then got serious. "Tsunada, I am going to use the planning me and Shikamura have maybe up two years ago."

"Go head, I know you two will make a prefect plan anyways. Do what you must to get Itachi back alive."

Sakura nodded. "Alright I got it. Come on guys lets get ready for the mission and get some rest." Without saying anything they did what Sakura said because they knew that this was very important to her.

Everyone was gone but Sasori, "Tsunada."

She looked at him, "What is it Sasori? If you are worried about bring caught for working for us. you don't have to I got it all under control"

"No, Tsunada. I wanted to ask is this what the Six Sage Of Paths saw this? Did he know that Itachi and Kakashi was going to mess up?"

"I don't know maybe but I know it was a good thing because if he didn't then we would have been screwed."

"I guess he thought there is only that screw up because he isn't sending no body else." He start to walk to the window.

"We both know..."

"I know Tsunada and I am ready. Just two more years and it will happen." He was about to jump out of the window but she called him.

"Sasori, she will remember soon." She looked down slowly.

"I hope it is soon and not right about when we have the war." He then jumped out the window and continued home to go get packed and a good nights sleep.

* * *

><p>Entangled-Fate: Most important chapter.<p>

Itachi: And as I said I hate it.

Naruto: I agree with him.

Entangled-Fate: Oh be quite you two.

**A/N: **I know, I know. There are errors in here. I will fix it in time.

Okay guys as you can see the next chapter is the mission and it will be called Mission of Insanity. It will be a two part since it is very long and I wont post that until Dec.6 until then enjoy my other story Badass Sakura. I love you all and see you on the 6th.


	7. Chapter 7: Mission accepted

Entangled-Fate: Itachi-sannnnnn!

Itachi: Wha!?

Entangled-Fate: You are an ***

Itachi: well then...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happening so far:<strong> Sakura has been getting stronger with help of her two sensei (Kakashi and Itachi). With Sasuke and Naruto undying love, she felt safe. After the chinin exams, Naruto and Sasuke gets in a fight on the rooftop and Sakura tried to stop them. The result was her getting hurt badly. After all the boys felt guilty and shameful for what they done and what they couldn't do, they all left Kohana. 4 years later, Sakura has a new teammates (Sasori and Sai) and sensei (Yamoto). They been given a mission to go capture Itachi.

**And for you guys that don't understand:** Kakashi, Itachi, Ikuri, Gai, Tsunada, and Sasori are from the future. More we be explained in the up coming chapters.

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned on the entrance gate waiting for Sai and Yamato to meet them. She saw Neji and Shikamaru mediating under at tree quietly. Sasori was next to her thinking very hard about something. She took a deep breathe looked up into the dark grey cloudy sky until she heard something running. She looked ahead of her and saw that a man in green running her way with two things in his arm. Her mouth then dropped to the floor noticing the man to be no other then Gai sensei with Sai and Yamato in his arm. Speeding behind him she saw, of course, Lee with fire burning in his eyes.<p>

Gai then jumped into the air and twirled then landing only a few feet away from Sakura. Lee then did the same thing landing right next to him but once he did, Gai dropped both men that was in his arms and started to tear up. "Lee, once again you have fail. You were fourth place this time."

Lee then had stream of tears going down his face, "Don't worry sensei, I shall work hard. Ten thousand laps when we get back!"

Gai then grinned showing off his white teeth, "Of course!"

Sakura then walk up to a lifeless Yamato and Sai poking them with a stick, "Gai sensei explain."

Gai saluted and turned to face Sakura, "We where at the Hokage's office when she told us that me and Lee were joining the mission to retrieve Itachi Uchiha. We stormed this way but I had accidentally ran over both Yamato and Sai on the street. Since I didn't want to lose the race I grabbed them and ran with them in my arms. They still seem to be knock out."

By the time he finished talking everyone was next to Sakura, "Sigh, We need to get going if we want this mission to be over in a week tops." Sakura popped her knuckles then hit both knocked out boys to wake up. They both groaned in pain looking up at everyone then glaring at Gai. "Come on guys, no time to play around anymore. We need to get started with this mission."

Yamato got up while help Sai up, Sakura walked up to the entrance gates while everyone joined her. On the left stood Gai, Lee, and Neji. While on the right stood Sasori, Sai, and Shikamura. Sakura was in the while Yamato was already out side the gate in front of her, before anyone else took a step outside. Yamato was going to talk, "Once you step a foot outside the Kohana gates the mission starts. You must remember the objective is to bring back Uchiha Itachi alive, we have to make sure once we com into contact with the enemy things will go all out. Put all you strength in the fight, dont lack anything." Everyone nodded there heads then Yamato locked eyes with Sakura, "You ready to get back your old sensei and make him regret for leaving you."

Sakura smirked, "You know I am ready Yamato-san. Let's go." Once she took her first step everyone dashed off into the woods but did little did they know that two figures had been watching them.

White haired man leaned against the tree tiredly, "Naruto, I think it is time for you to go back home."

Naruto on the branch above him sighed deeply, "Kakashi it isn't going to help what is going to happen in the next two years. In my opinion it isn't going to help Sakura-chan at all. If I just show up right when she left will leave so many question which I don't want to answer. Plus the number one question would be where is Kakashi Hatake and I will end up caving in then..."

Kakashi cut him off, "Alright, I get you Naruto. You may have grown out of your idiot ways but your constant talking gets on my nerves."

"Speak for yourself copy-cat Hatake," Kakashi shot him a glare but he didn't care. "Let's go Kakashi before the portal find us here."

"Hai, let's go." They both soon disappear in a body of smoke.

* * *

><p>Deep in the village of the Rain was a house occupied by the deadliest group in the world, Akatsuki. In the living room sat black haired male looking tiredly at the wall. Suddenly a blue skin man came rushing in looking at the other man sitting down. He patted slowly, "Itachi...Pein wants to see us at the head tower right now."<p>

He turned his head at him slightly, showing his red eyes. "What does he want?"

"I have no time explaining it to you. We must go NOW." without another world they both poof and reproof in pain's office.

Pain sat quietly in his chair glaring at the wall but then he began to speak. "Itachi, Kisame, and... Where the hell is Hidan?" Pain slammed his fist on the table.

Itachi looked t him unfazed, "He must be praying to his god."

Kisame looked at him scared. "He won't be here... He went to the hidden leaf village. He says he was doing some research."

Pain turned his glare at Kisame, "Fine. Anyway, I need you two to go to Konaha anyways. I need you to go pick up a girl called, Sakura Haruno. No question. Now go!" He spat out.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I am sorry. I couldn't do any writing for the past two weeks since it was the holiday and I had family. I know I said it should be long but right now. I am just posting short chapter so you know I am alive and still writing.


End file.
